So Random (TV series)
So Random! So Random is an American Disney Channel musical sketch comedy series that premiered on June 5, 2011. It was announced as an independent series after Demi Lovato left the parent series, Sonny with a Chance.[1] The series features the actors who acted in Sonny with a Chance, besides Lovato: Tiffany Thornton, Sterling Knight, Brandon Mychal Smith, Doug Brochu, and Allisyn Ashley Arm along with other featured actors who recur in the series. The series premiere was watched by 4.1 million viewers.[2] On May 2, 2012, Tiffany Thornton indicated that the series had not been renewed for a second season.[3] Premise & Production In Sonny with a Chance, Demi Lovato plays the title character, Sonny Monroe, a new member of the cast of the sketch comedy show So Random!, which is presented as a show-within-a-show. The series follows the experiences of Sonny, and the rest of the cast. The full length sketch comedy episode format was played within Sonny with a Chance during season 2 of the series for the Christmas and Halloween episodes. In October 2010, Lovato underwent treatment for "physical and emotional issues," and in April 2011 she confirmed that she would not be returning to Sonny with a Chance for its third season.[4] She stated that returning to acting immediately wouldn't be healthy for her recovery.[5] Following Lovato's departure from the series, So Random! was introduced as its own series that will focus more on comedy skits than Sonny with a Chance. Filming for the season began on January 30, 2011.[6] Each episode features sketch comedy skits with the So Random! cast, as well as a musical performance by a guest star. Originally intended to be a third season of Sonny with a Chance, Disney began to describe the show as a separate series following Lovato's confirmed departure.[1] Each episode typically consists of five or six sketches. Though it is formatted as a sketch comedy series, So Random! retains the fictional universe style of the sitcom it spun off from, with the main cast members playing both the characters they originated on Sonny with a Chance, in addition to playing the characters appearing in each of the sketches. Such a reference to "Sonny With A Chance" was made when Grady kept hitting the applause button while trying to open a pickle jar, and Zora goes offstage to tell him to stop. She asks what he's doing, and he tells her that he always has a pickle before the show and can't open the jar. Zora opens the jar without difficulty, horrifying Grady. However, the episode "Miss Piggy" would be the first and only episode to feature backstage scenes where Grady, Zora, and a couple other cast members visit Miss Piggy in her dressing room. Each episode is typically written by two writers (whereas opening segments and sketches in a traditional sketch comedy series are written by a team of up to twelve writers). Cast Main Characters Except for Demi Lovato, the main cast of So Random! is identical to that of its parent series, Sonny with a Chance.[8] *Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart *Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper *Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris *Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster Recurring Characters *Matthew Scott Montgomery[8] as Matthew Bailey *Shayne Topp[8] as Shayne Zabo *Damien Haas[8] as Damien Johanssen *Bridget Shergalis[8] as Bridget Cook *Audrey Whitby[8] as Audrey Vale *Coco Jones as Coco Blue *Grace Bannon as Grace Wetzel Guest Stars and Artists Performers *Cody Simpson, performing "All Day" *Greyson Chance, performing "Waiting Outside the Lines" *Selena Gomez & the Scene, performing "Who Says" *Mitchel Musso, performing "Get Away" *Jacob Latimore, performing "Like 'Em All" *Mindless Behavior, performing "My Girl" *Colbie Caillat, performing "Brighter Than the Sun"[9] *Kicking Daisies, performing "Keeping Secrets" *Dave Days, performing "What Does it Take"[10][11] *Far East Movement performing, "Rocketeer" *Hot Chelle Rae, performing "Tonight Tonight"[12] *Iyaz and Mann, performing "Pretty Girls" *Lemonade Mouth, performing "Determinate"[13] *Pia Toscano, performing "This Time"[14][15] *Justin Bieber, performing "Mistletoe"[16][17] *Christina Grimmie, performing "Advice" *Andy Grammer, performing "Keep Your Head Up" *The Ready Set, performing "Young Forever" *China Anne McClain, performing "Unstoppable" *New Boyz, performing "Meet My Mom" *Shane Harper, performing "One Step Closer" *Destinee & Paris performing, "True Love" Participaters *Tony Hawk, performing in Lunch Lady Selects *Eric Jacobson performing Miss Piggy who participated in sketches *Chelsea Kane, participating in the Nolan Knows It Best, Dance fever, and Super-Sized Sunglass Sass-Off sketches *Leigh-Allyn Baker and Mia Talerico, participating in sketches.[14][15] *Dylan and Cole Sprouse and Debby Ryan, participating in sketches Performers and Participators *Bridgit Mendler and Adam Hicks, participating in talking to girls with Chester McFowler, Manny McPhee, and Harry Potter in the Real World sketches *Mitchel Musso, performing "Get Away", and participating in a sketch *Far East Movement and Miguel, performing "Rocketeer", and participating in a sketch *China Anne McClain performing "Unstoppable", and participating in sketches *Coco Jones performing "Stand Up" and participating in sketches. Sketches *'Angus: Supermodel from Down Under' - An Australian Shin Model who gets into people's personal spaces. *'Braggy Benson' - A segment about a kid who brags about something bad happening to him. *'Chilly Slab Ice Cream Shop' - Chilly Slab Ice-Cream Shop is the ice cream shop that celebrates whenever a customer leaves a tip. *'Crazy Carson's Lost and Found' - Carson makes advertisements about everything being free at the lost and found. *'Dr. Goldstein' - A segment about a dentist. *'Harry Potter in the Real World' - After saving the world many times (but it also states that it's because they ran out of movies), Harry Potter takes on the challenges of the Real World by trying to get a job and pulling off magic spells that don't work. *'M.C. Grammar' - A rapper who rhymes grammatically corrects people while he raps. He is a spoof of MC Hammer. *'Nolan' - A French-speaking hand who gives advice. *'Puppy Playdate' - Victoria and Lyla go on a playdate with their dogs with conversations between them end up insulting other people. *'Rufus: Kid with Excuses' - A boy named Rufus tends to come up with different excuses to evade getting into trouble much to the chagrin of Principal Zaniya and Teacher Joanne. Some of these excuses end up being true. *'Raised by Beavers' - A buck-toothed girl named Becky was raised by Beavers and tries to hide the fact from anyone she meets. *'Sally Jensen: Kid Lawyer' - Sally Jensen helps a different child when it comes to whatever wrongful act someone has done to them. *'Simple Country Boy' - A country boy with no background story happens to know how to handle any type of situation. *'Possibly Sarcastic Skip' - A boy who's misunderstood by people by his sarcasm. *'So Random's Inappropriate Places for a Flash Mob' - This segment shows the inappropriate places for people to start a Flash Mob. *'So Random! Storybook Remix' - A segment detailing remixed versions of classic stories. *'Tantrum Girl' - A girl named Tantrum Girl tends to lose her temper at specific things when talking about something else. *'Teachers, Don't Try to Be Cool' - A teacher named Mr. Goodman tries to fit in with his students and acts as if he doesn't play by the rules. This usually gets him hurt though. *'Teen Rage' - Three Teenagers created a band called Teen Rage against Parents and Teachers. *'The Anime Brothers' - Scott and Elliot Kravitz (both dressed as parodies of Goku and Naruto Uzumaki) and are obsessed with Anime cartoons and act as if they are in the cartoons. *'The Back Up Singers' - A nerdy girl named Janice has two back-up singers who help her get through life upon her mother hiring them for a Back To School present. The Back up Singers used to work for J. Lo. *'The I'm Going To Marry Zach Feldman Show' - Julia Peters is a girl who runs a web show about Zach Feldman who she is obsessed with much to his chagrin. *'The Platowski Brothers' - Dwayne and Calvin Platowski sing about sibling rivalry and how much they hate each other. *'The Real Princesses of New Jersey' - Three princesses who are stuck-up and from New Jersey re-live fairy tales in modern day. *'The Coolest Kid In School' - The Coolest Kid In School spoofs The Most Interesting Man in the World commercials. *'The Sparrow Family' - This sketch details with a family of sparrows with one of them being a sparrow version of Jack Sparrow. *'Volde-Mart' - This segment deals with a store that is owned by Lord Voldemort. *'Wheel Of Fortune' - Pat Sajak tries to host special edition versions of Wheel Of Fortune, but the guests never get through the round because they are too distracted. *'Zombie Man' - Andy is friends with a zombie named Zombie Man who tends to eat those close to him. Music *So Random! – Brandon Mychal Smith *"Socks with Sandals" by Footy Scent featuring Hush Puppy – Doug Brochu featuring Brandon Mychal Smith *"Schooled by Grammar" by MC Grammar – Brandon Mychal Smith featuring Tiffany Thornton, Shayne Topp and Sterling Knight *"Bracey Girrlz Rap" by Bracey Girrlz – Allisyn Ashley Arm and Grace Bannon featuring Brandon Mychal Smith and Damien Haas with a voice by Audrey Whitby *"Ketchup on Everything" by Tomatow Sue and the Posse[22] – Allisyn Ashley Arm featuring Brandon Mychal Smith and Doug Brochu *"Candy Pants" by Footy Scent featuring Hush Puppy – Doug Brochu featuring Brandon Mychal Smith *"The Gift of Grammar" by MC Grammar feat. Typo and Dr. Dreidel - Brandon Mychal Smith feat. Shayne Topp, Sterling Knight, Tiffany Thornton and Allisyn Ashley Arm *"Do the Angus" by Angus feat. Gila - Matthew Scott Montgomery feat. Tiffany Thornton *"I'm Your Jamtron" by Jamtron - Damien Haas Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2011 Category:2011 premieres Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:So Random Category:2012 ended series Category:Shows with wikis